Maybe
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: Viñeta; Porque Damon tiene ese noséqué que te encanta, Elena. Tal vez la manera en que te besa los labios sin miedo, en que te muerde el cuello con deseo, o te embiste con fervor. Quizá. Damon/Elena.


**Disclaimer**: Legalmente todo es del LJ Smith. Aunque Damon es mió, obvio (?)**  
Summary**: Viñeta; Porque Damon tiene ese noséqué que te encanta, Elena. Tal vez la manera en que te besa los labios sin miedo, en que te muerde el cuello con deseo, o te embiste con fervor. Quizá. Damon/Elena.**  
Advertencia**: Lime, porque simplemente ya no puedo escribir algo que no sea medio porno. Sí, ya saben, uno crece y madura(?) Excepto yo, por supuesto. Y spoilers del segundo libro. I think.**  
Nota**: Tuve una amenaza de muerte así que escribí esto. You know, reviews o si no Analu se pone triste y ya no escribe (?) Damon&Elena son sexoduroydesenfrenadopasional. Los amo. Y esto esta dedicado a Everlyn, porque ella me sedujo apara que leyera y viera la serie, ¡te quiero horrores, pequeña coreponesa!(l) Gracias por todo, love you.  


* * *

**Maybe**

«La deliciosa rutina eterna del  
"te doy" y el "dame"».

La noche cae, y sabes que eso solo significa algo: Damon. Cierras las ventanas de tu cuarto, las puertas de tu casa, y te bañas con aquellas flores que te dio Stefan. Una y otra vez, la misma rutina, monótona, sin alternativa. Pero sabes muy bien que no servirá de nada. Porque ya no es culpa de los Poderes, de Damon, no. Ahora es tu culpa. Por desearlo, por quererlo, por invitarlo.

Te acuesta en tu cama, e inconcientemente te recorres al lado derecho. Cierras los ojos y ruegas que él no venga, que ya no te busque. Aunque muy dentro de ti, estas esperando su regreso, conciente que sí vendrá. Como ayer, como anteayer. Como mañana.  
Demasiado pronto, te quedas dormida. Y ahí esta, el mismo maldito sueño encantador. Él y tú en esa hermosa sala de baile, jugando al príncipe y a la princesa.

—¿Puedo entrar, Elena?_  
No. Vete. Alejate. No vuelvas, ¡ya no te quiero ver nunca más!_  
—Por supuesto.

Pasa a tu lado, te roza los brazos con su calida mano, juguetona e impaciente. Y ya lo sientes demasiado real. Tanto, que te remueves inquieta, despertando. Y del lado izquierdo, el lado qué dejaste libre, esta su maldito cuerpo, calido e irresistible.

—Damon.  
Se supone que tiene que sonar sorprendido, como un regaño, reprobatorio. Pero tu voz sale destilando deseo, ilusión. Sus hermosos ojos te observan, divertidos, obscuros, diabólicos y ardientes.  
—¿Me extrañaste?

Su voz es gutural, ronca, y tiene un matiz de diversión y deseo.  
Deseaste el decirle no. No, vete, ya no quiero seguir con esto. Pero realmente pensaste un sí, te extrañe demasiado. Y él lo leyó en tus ojos. Eres tan fácil de leer, Elena, tan sencilla.

Te besa. Claro, él va a eso y ya. Por tu cuerpo, por tus labios. No te pregunta cómo estás, qué has hecho, ni si quiera si deseas hacerlo. Realmente eso te molestaría con cualquier otra persona. Excepto él.

Sus dientes te muerden levemente el labio inferior, haciéndolo sangrar. De pronto lo toma entre sus dos labios, y comienza succionar, haciéndote gemir. Es estúpidamente placentero. Sus manos viajan a su cintura, acariciándote por debajo de la blusa. Y se siente malditamente bien. Aunque esta torpemente mal.  
Deja tu labio, y te besa la mejilla, la mandíbula, detrás de la oreja. Tus manos viajan a su cabello, y jalan aquellos pequeños cabellos de su nuca. Tus ojos estan cerrados, tu boca entre abierta, jadeando. Las sensaciones se incrementan, y esas caricias, atrevidos al principio son ahora insuficientes.

Toques bajo la ropa, y el delicioso sonido de Damon impaciente, excitado. Sus ojos se oscureces, su pelo esta todo despeinado, y su sonrisa retorcida. Sus colmillos sobresalen, y te lastiman, a veces, cuando hace las cosas muy rápidas. Tu pijama esta rota en el suelo, junto con su chaqueta de cuero y su camisa. Puedes ver su esculturar pecho, congelado en el tiempo, tan perfecto. Sus dedos recorren tu cintura, y sus labios muerden toda la piel de tu cuello, haciéndote gemir.

Los minutos transcurren, y entonces ninguno tiene ropa. Se tocan la piel desnuda bajo las sabanas blancas que cubren tu cama, y te retuercen bajo sus manos. Te besa el cuello, los pechos, los labios. Te muerde la oreja, y esa venita bajo tu mandíbula que palpita como loca.  
Entra en ti, gimen al mismo tiempo, él gruñe y tú suspiras, ambos de placer. Porque se siente malditamente bien, ¿verdad, Elena? ¿Verdad que te encanta? ¿Te fascina? Por supuesto, sí esto es lo que buscabas desde el principio. Sus sonidos guturales, sus músculos flexionados y esa deliciosa mueca que pone cuando se viene en ti, antes de encajar esos colmillos en tu piel. Bebe tu sangre, se alimenta de tu vida mientras tú te corres y tiemblas de placer.

Así, como entró, se fue. Sin decir nada, sin despedirse. Y algo en ti, pequeño, se rompe; la esperanza de que él cambiaría. Te sientes ridícula, absurda, torpe. No entiendes porqué, simplemente no entiendes la razón de seguir repitiendo esa rutina; te deja desnuda, sudorosa, agitada y satisfecha en la cama, aunque deseando se algo que nunca obtienes y deseas.  
Porque Damon tiene ese noséqué que te encanta, Elena. Tal vez la manera en que te besa los labios sin miedo, en que te muerde el cuello con deseo, o te embiste con fervor.

Quizá.

* * *

¿Reviews? Andá, que yo se que les gusto(?)  
Damon prende, joder, muchísimo.  
+AnaluC.


End file.
